Adventures In Babysitting
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: Aerith trusts her younger brothers to look after her children for an afternoon. What kind of craziness ensues? Part of Crym and Pahoyhoy's Famtreverse.


Adventures in Babysitting

* * *

As always, we still don't own anything that Squeenix puts out...shame...

* * *

"Don't worry, Aerith! We've got this!" Sora beamed, shifting the toddler in his arms a little.

Roxas just smiled as he did the same with the other child. "Sora's right, Aerith. You've got to go to your ultrasound no matter what! We're perfectly okay looking after Palom and Porom for a couple hours. What can go wrong!"

The tall brunette woman just sighed a little, rubbing her hand over her burgeoning belly. "I trust you two, I do. I just would feel better if Cloud was home too."

Sora laughed as he placed a soft kiss on Palom's forehead as the 18 month old was fascinated by his uncle's thick silver chain. "Well, Cloud isn't home and won't be home for another month and a half from his motorcycle trip. Zack is at work and someone needs to be home for when OK gets home from kindergarden. You don't really have much choice besides us. "

"Unless you want to try and take the twins to your appointment with you, you just have to say thank you to us and be glad that we had free periods this afternoon. So go, see how big your latest bundle of joy is getting so you can come and give us more information on our newest nephew or niece. We'll be fine. We've taken care of the kids before, and there are two of us and two of them. How bad can this be?"

Knowing that she really had no other choice, Aerith just leaned in and placed a soft kiss on each of her dark haired twin's heads. "Alright, alright. I will be home as soon as I can, I will call you as soon as I'm done at the doctors. They both had good naps earlier, so they may have a little bit of energy. And if they want anything to eat, just give them the cookies that I have in Mom's pantry, or a peanut butter sandwich. "

"And we don't have extra energy?" laughed Sora. "Aerith, we're 18 now. We can handle Porom and Palom. Now go! You're going to be late!"

"Sora's right, just go on." Roxas chuckled, "It's not like this is the first time we've looked after these two."

Finally Aerith gave her brother's each a hug before giving her twin children a few more kisses before waving and walking back down to her car on the side of the road.

Sora then turned to his own twin with a smile. "It's almost as if she doesn't trust us. What has Cloud done to make her trust him more than us?"

Rolling his blue eyes, Roxas couldn't hide his smirk. "It might be partially be due to the fact that we were unholy terrors. But I'm not sure. Now, let's go back inside and put these two in the playroom."

Roxas sat in the playroom chair, Porom curled up in his lap as he read to her from the third book of the afternoon. He was always so surprised at how calm the little girl was compared to her overly energetic brother. It was so much like himself and Sora. Porom would rather stay in the chair all day and be read to, while Palom would always be running around creating chaos.

"Wassat?" Porom asked in her cute little toddler voice, pointing to a brightly coloured picture in the oversize book.

"The white rabbit," Roxas smiled as he answered her, placing a kiss on her dark hair. He really did love his niece and nephews, but for some reason he felt most of a connection with this little one. Maybe it was due to being twins.

"Roxy, is Palom in here with you?" Sora questioned, sticking his head around the corner.

The blond looked up at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Sora had taken the young boy into the bathroom for a diaper change quite some time ago, but Roxas had figured that the two had just gotten distracted by something on the way back towards the playroom. It usually ended up that way. "He was with you, wasn't he?"

Sora's face had a stricken look on it as he looked around the playroom as if he didn't believe his brother. "I was changing him and then Kairi called. I took my eyes off him for not two seconds and he wasn't there anymore."

"You lost Palom?!" Roxas exclaimed loudly, causing Porom to start crying after being scared by her uncle. "Shh," the blond said, standing up and pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek, rubbing her back. "How could you lose your nephew, Sora! Aerith is gonna kill us! How did this happen!"

"I don't know!" there was exasperation in Sora's voice as he was obviously upset over the events as much as his brother was. "I already checked the kitchen and the bathroom, and all the other doors, including the ones leading outside are still closed so I don't see how he could have gotten outside."

"Is the gate across the stairs still there?" Roxas asked as they walked out into the hallway. He refused to panic. Sora was doing that enough both of them.

"Yeah, I double checked it too. I can't believe I lost Palom. I'm so dead. And after I made a big deal about Aerith being able to trust us. I'm so dead. What am I going to do? I don't know where he could have gone," Sora whined, trying to figure out what to do.

Sighing, Roxas knew that he would have to be the voice of reason once again. It was bad enough that Sora was freaking out, Porom was in his arms and the last thing that he needed was to upset the little girl as well. "Okay, so he's not in the playroom, not in the kitchen and not in the bathroom. Did you check the bedrooms?"

"All the doors were closed, so I don't know how he would have gotten in any of them."

"So that leaves the living room," Roxas said, turning into the largest room in the house.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed, running over to the front door. "I'm so dead!" There in front of the front door was a diaper in which there was no baby. Sitting there beside the empty diaper was a little stuffed monster, one that Palom was never seen without. "He got outside some how! And he's naked! What am I going to do? Roxy, Aerith's going to kill me!"

Roxas just huffed before shifting Porom in his arms so that he was holding her with only one arm. He then walked up to his brother and punched him in the arm harshly. "Shut up and pull yourself together, Sora!"

"Ow! Roxy, how can I pull myself together! Palom is outside! And he's naked!"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas once again punched his brother. "Think about this for a minute, Sora. Palom is nowhere tall enough and doesn't have the motor skills to open the door. And we all know that he loves to take his diapers off, so I am assuming that he took it off himself. He is probably in here somewhere. Stop being an idiot and use your head for good! We have to find this missing naked baby before he poops on something. Cause I'm not cleaning that shit up."

Sora took in a deep breath and tried to get his nerves under control. Unfortunately at that moment, Cloud's dog, Nanaki, began to start barking uncontrollably. Where Cloud and Squall were taking a cross country motorcycle trip, they were unable to take care of the copper coloured dog, so they had left him in the care of Cloud's parents. "Nanaki, shut up! We're panicking here!"

The blond twin looked over at the dog and noticed that he was trying to dig behind the couch. Looking around, Roxas noticed that the multitude of dog toys that were normally strewn around the floor were missing. "It couldn't be…" he said, looking down at the young girl in his arms. "Porom, do you think that your brother did what I think he did?"

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"Go check behind the couch, Sora," there was a slight laugh in Roxas' voice as he began to piece together what happened.

Unsure of what his brother was trying to say, the brunet walked over and grabbed the dog's collar. "Nanaki, move before I punch your face off your face." Once he was able to get the dog out of the way, Sora knelt down and looked between the wall and the couch.

Sure enough, halfway down the couch was Palom, a pile of Nanaki's toys surrounding him, naked as the day he was born. "Sora!" the child exclaimed before laughing loudly.

The older brunet could do nothing but laugh at the whole situation. "Palom, come here," he said, holding his hand out towards his nephew.

Palom could only laugh more and made no motion to move at all.

Roxas was no help at all, standing there while holding his niece and laughing himself. "Are you serious?"

"Totally, and he isn't moving. I'm going to have to move the couch out to get him," Sora laughed, coming out from beside the couch.

"And you are on your own doing that," Roxas laughed, shifting Porom to his other arm, holding the 22lb baby starting to hurt his arm a little.

Huffing, Sora moved the coffee table out of the way before moving back beside the couch, "Some help you are," he chuckled, easily moving the one end of the couch out enough to be able to walk behind it. There was Palom, still laughing and playing with one of Nanaki's toys. "Come here you little stink butt." Sora was then able to pick his nephew up and walk out with him held in his arms.

"You may want to go put a diaper on him right away. Judging from this one, he's going to need it soon. Porom, you're so stinky!" Roxas said, laughing as he pretended to smell the obviously soiled diaper of his niece.

"Ooh teecky!" Porom giggled, grabbing onto the front of her uncle's shirt.

Sora rolled his eyes as well as blew a raspberry on his nephew's cheek. "No more scaring Uncle Sora and Uncle Roxas, okay?"

"Roxhee!" Palom cried with a laugh.

"Uh, Sora?" Roxas said, obviously stifling laughter. He didn't even have to say anything else as Sora let out a disgusted cry, holding the boy out at arms length, revealing a large damp spot on his bright red shirt.

"Palom, ugh! That's gross! I can't believe you did that," Sora grumbled, but not really mad at his nephew. He was only 18 months old after all. "Let's go get me cleaned up and a diaper on you before next time you get stinkier."

"I'm back!" As soon as Aerith's voice rang through the house, the sound of two little people running towards the front door. She bent down and as soon as she did, she found her arms full of her twins. "Did you two have a good day with Uncle Sora and Uncle Roxas?" As the two toddlers babbled and cuddled with their mother, Roxas and Sora came out of the kitchen, Aerith's oldest son following close behind them. "How were they?" She asked, looking over at her youngest brothers.

"They were great, Aerith. No problems at all, right Sora?"

"Right, Roxy." Sora grinned, hoping that his sister didn't notice that he had changed his shirt.

"You sure?" She asked with a smile.

The twins looked at each other and chuckled. "Of course."

"Then do I want to know why there is an empty diaper over here by the door and why is the couch pulled out from the wall?"

* * *

As always, please review if you want to see more stories from our Famtreverse! and check out the full Famterverse trees at crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart gallery / # / d3kk50e just remove the spaces


End file.
